With the explosive growth of the Internet and its associated World-Wide Web, various computer programs have been developed for distributed applications between client and server processors interconnected through local and/or wide area networks. In particular, web-based software are provided variously for promoting, managing or otherwise transacting business on-line. Thus, such electronic commerce applications are provided to facilitate more efficient marketing and distribution of goods and services. However, prior-art approaches at facilitating on-line commerce are limited, particularly with respect to enabling direct marketing, especially for multiple targets or client groups.